


A Kiss

by Natasi (SwordDraconis113)



Category: Lost Girl, Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/pseuds/Natasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 (and a half) different kisses shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I completely blame Charlie and Cécile for this.

_1\. on the hand_

The first kiss is on the hand. Lauren scolds her when she walks in, her bruises are cut and fingers scraped from another mess she’s gotten herself into.

Christina is young, sweet. She sits at the end of the table, legs kicking in the air as she watches Lauren pull out bandages. When she goes to wrap Helena’s fingers, the little girl proclaims “But you have to kiss them first!”

Lauren raises her eyebrow, but it’s hard to say no when big eyes, so similar to her mother’s are looking up hopefully at her. So she lifts the fingers, never leaving Christina’s eyes, and kisses the cuts. “Better?” she asks.

“Much,” Helena breathes, chuckling sweetly. Lauren flushes, but it means nothing. It’s just a kiss.

_2\. on the lips_

The kisses became normal. A kiss on the hand, on the fingers, on scrapes and bruises under Christina’s demanding eyes. It becomes without thought. Helena would smile more and more, a soft curve on her lips and a similar pink to her cheeks, where as Lauren’s blush became less and less.

She comes home one day, where a tea party is being held. There’s a cut on her lip, no explanation, just a smile and a wave of her hand. “It’s nothing,” she dismisses, turning her attention instead to her daughter.

But Lauren refuses to allow such a thought. Scolding, furious, she tells her off for another fight, or foolish behavior that has given her such a cut. Without even thinking, before she can apply alcohol to the wound, she kisses the woman’s lips without thought. It’s not until she’s pulled away does she know, does she understand her actions.

But instead of allowing the thought to stay, she moves to busy herself, her hands and pretend it didn’t happen.

Helena doesn’t speak. But she smiles, and it’s easier to keep the lie and hide the flutter in her chest with steady hands.

2.2

“Can you hand me the-” before Helena can finish, the tool is placed into her grip. Quickly, just as Lauren is about to let go, she tugs her close, her spare hand holding the doctor’s face steady before she kisses the parted lips. When she pulls back, Lauren is frozen in place. “Thank you,” she murmurs, quietly returning to work.

“W-what?”

“Oh, bollocks. I think this is the wrong size. Could you hand me the spanner?”

She doesn’t, though. Her fingers instead thread around Helena’s coat and tugs her closer, kissing her again. It’s quick, fast and messy. But Lauren tastes sweet from the lollies, and Helena tastes like copper and tea. When they part, panting and their cheeks red, Helena is the first to speak.

“So I think we’re clear on feelings here, then?”

“Feelings?” Lauren blinks, a little dizzy. “I thought I’d always been clear.”

3. _on the stomach_

“You could live here,” Helena notes.

“Sometimes I wonder if you _want_ a scandal,” she laughs, quickly the sound turns to a moan as the woman rolls over on the bed, her leg sliding over the doctor’s thigh

“Would a scandal be so bad? Rumors started the moment you began practicing as a doctor. Shocking.” She tangles her fingers through the blonde hair, brushing it from Lauren’s face. “Would living here be so bad?”

“You’d make me get rid of all my shoes.”

“No I wouldn’t.”

“There’d be no space for them.”

“You don’t have _that_ many.”

“I think you underestimate how much stuff I have that I refuse to leave behind.” Helena slides down, enjoying the gasp in the woman’s teeth. “I couldn’t part with my books.”

“I’d never ask you to,” she says, kissing down the rips.

“Especially my medical text.”

“I’ll build you a bookcase.” The lips brush over the stomach, slipping down as a gasp slopes her towards the navel. At her fingertips, she can feel a chill rising bumps over the bare skin.

“My bed’s bigger,” Lauren finally murmurs as a last resort.

“Now _that’s_ a lie,” Helena replies sharply, looking up from her belly. “I think you’ve run out of arguments, my dear.”

4. _on the neck_

A hand slips around, fingers spread against the expanse of Lauren’s corset to hold her stead. She can almost feel the gasp beneath her gloves. “Here,” she guides, using her other hand to fix Lauren’s arm, placing it into the right position. “It’ll make fighting easier.”

“This is silly,” she replies. “When am I getting into a fight?”

“Perhaps one of the many men I make exceedingly jealous will...no they’d fight me, not you then.” She chuckles against Lauren’s neck, put presses her hand flat against the corset, forcing her doctor to stand up straighter. “Maybe because I enjoy this. Teaching you.”

“Others flirt with flowers, long walks in the park.”

“This is more fun,” she kisses her neck softly, smelling the perfume. Lauren’s eyes shut as she forgets how to breathe. “Much more fun.”

“Mm. Show me again.”

5. _on the back_

Lauren runs her fingers down her spine, tracing over the marks and freckles she finds. “You’ve lived an exciting life,” she murmurs, lying down beside her.

Helena’s eyes don’t lift from the pillow, but she smiles at her. “You do, too.”

“Not like you.”

“That’s hardly my fault, I’ve tempted and teased you all I could, but you’re a stubborn woman.” The slap is light, playful against her skin, but still she gasps and scolds her until they’ve fallen back down on the pillows again. “You could join me. Truly.”

“I rather not. Seeing you leave fills my mind with enough worries. I don’t wish to _really_ see what you get into. I may never let you leave the house again!”

Helena laughs, feeling Lauren settle her head on top of her back as she curled up against her. “You are quite strange.”

“I’m not sure if I should be complimented or insulted coming from _you_ ,” Lauren replies. But before another scold can be elicited, she kisses her spine and settles herself back down beside her. “You never will give me a dull day, will you?”

“How else will you mourn me when I’m gone?”

6. _a kiss goodbye_

It’s dreamlike, pressed to her forehead as she slept and almost forgotten. That is, until she reads the note.

_I’m sorry. I can’t._


End file.
